Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-2}{6t} - \dfrac{-9}{6t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-2 - (-9)}{6t}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{7}{6t}$